


Voyeurism and Photography

by jabedalien



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabedalien/pseuds/jabedalien
Summary: “Truth or dare?” Jeff asks, pouring yet another shot of vodka on the coffee table next to them. He studies it for a second before topping it off until it’s full to the brim.“Truth.” Abed answers easily.Jeff watches his face carefully, trying to think of something he wants to know about Abed that he doesn’t already. It’s hard, he does pretty much say whatever he wants, but there’s got to be something in there he wants to find out.“What’s your biggest fantasy—“ Jeff’s brain loses the words before he can say them, Abed barely following along. “with like, sex and stuff? Like the most sex—the sex thing you wanna do the most?”
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Voyeurism and Photography

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a longgg time and I'm feeling very out of practice, but that's about all this is. (Also after Abed’s reaction to the “Chang does Greendale” video, you can’t convince me that this isn’t something Abed would be into)
> 
> There's a brief mention of Jeff having body image issues, only one line but I always want to make that clear just in case!

“Truth or dare?” Jeff asks, pouring yet another shot of vodka on the coffee table next to them. He studies it for a second before topping it off until it’s full to the brim. 

“Truth.” Abed answers easily.

Jeff watches his face carefully, trying to think of something he wants to know about Abed that he doesn’t already. It’s hard, he does pretty much say whatever he wants, but there’s got to be _something_ in there he wants to find out. 

“What’s your biggest fantasy—“ Jeff’s brain loses the words before he can say them, Abed barely following along. “with like, sex and stuff? Like the most sex—the sex thing you wanna do the most?”

Abed raises his eyebrows, grabs the shot glass between them, and downs it in one go.

“Seriously?” Jeff protests. “You really can’t tell me that?”

Abed scrunches his face at the taste of the alcohol, blinks a few times and shakes his head. 

“Is it like, really fucked up or something?” Jeff asks. “Should I be worried?”

“It’s just _embarrassing_.” Abed says, grabbing the bottle by the neck and taking a swig from that for good measure. He’s rocking back and forth on his heels a little, which is usually Jeff’s first sign that he’s seriously drunk. “Now you go.”

“Fine.” Jeff sighs. “Truth.”

Abed hesitates for a moment, looking Jeff up and down. “How do you masturbate?”

“ _Jesus_ , Abed.” Jeff laughs, so hard that he has to catch himself from tipping over. “I mean, I’m pretty sure I do it like everyone else does, I put my hand on my—“

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” Abed interrupts, waving the bottle in his hand. “I mean, do you watch porn?”

“Uh, sometimes.” Jeff answers. 

“Not always?”

“Abed, this is _humiliating_.” Jeff whines. “I usually— well remember that time we all went to the pool? And we took a picture together, and you looked really good in it, like really fucking good, babe, I mean your abs alone are—“

“So you use a shirtless picture of me?” Abed interrupts. 

“Fine. Yeah. Guilty as charged.” Jeff raises his hands in mock surrender.

“That’s hot.” Abed says back, his eyes dark and his face flushed, lips spreading into a drunken grin. “That’s the— that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It is?”

“There’s a whole fucking internet with all the porn you could ever imagine, _and then some_ , but you use a grainy picture of me in a bathing suit. Which is hot.” He smirks, leaning forward and putting a hand on Jeff’s thigh in what he thinks would have been quite the seductive move were Abed sober enough to pull it off. “But if you wanted naked pictures of me, you could have just asked.” 

“I could have?” Jeff asks incredulously.

“Sure.” Abed shrugs. “I’ll— I’ll send you some nice pictures tomorrow.”

“You’ll send me nudes?” Jeff chuckles.

“Nice, naked pictures.” Abed laughs, with the contagious, high-pitched giggle he always takes on when he drinks, Jeff laughing along with him for so long they almost forget the joke. 

“Okay, wait, wait, my turn again.” Jeff stutters, Abed still leaning in close to him. 

“Dare.” Abed smiles.

“I dare you to answer my first question. It can’t be worse than what you just made me say.”

“That’s not _fair_.” Abed tells him, crumpling from his half-sitting position to lay his head in Jeff’s lap. “The first rule of truth or dare is that you can’t do that shit. But I do love you, idiot. So I’ll say it anyway.” 

“You better get to telling me before we pass out here.” Jeff says, pushing Abed’s hair back from his warm forehead. 

“Okay, my biggest fantasy would be to watch you—“ Abed coughs a little, looking uncharacteristically embarrassed. “ _you know_. That’s why I asked about it.”

“Wait, really?” Jeff asks. “Abed, if you want nothing more than to watch me masturbate, I’m pretty sure we can arrange that.”

“Seriously?” Abed looks up at him in disbelief. 

“Yeah of course, just let me sleep this off first, alright?” Jeff laughs, laying back onto the couch. 

Abed crawls up the length of Jeff’s body to collapse again next to him, pressing kisses to his neck. “So then what’s your biggest fantasy?”

“Well like, what if we were having sex but there were three of you—“ Jeff starts, clearly having thought of this concept at least once before. "One of you would be kissing me, and—"

“Was it not supposed to be something we could actually do in real life?” Abed asks. 

“I don’t even _remember_ anymore.” Jeff giggles. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Well if I knew _that_ I definitely would’ve layered some sci-fi elements into mine.” Abed mumbles before promptly falling asleep. 

...

The next night, Jeff gets a text from Abed, hours after both of them had woken up on Jeff’s couch with pounding headaches, every bone in Jeff’s back aching and Abed’s drool on his chest. 

_Radar: not sure how much of last night you remember, but im pretty sure i promised you some pictures_

_Thoraxis: It speaks to how hungover I am right now that I actually forgot about that._

_Radar: well i hope ur alone right now_

Following that text Abed sends a few pictures, and Jeff is definitely thankful he’s on his couch at home and not in public. They were clearly taken when he was getting out of the shower, and because Abed’s _Abed_ they’re legitimately nice photographs overall, the lighting giving him a soft glow with the water still drying on his skin, the steam leaving a dreamy sort of aura around the edges. The poses feel casual, but Abed still looks unnaturally perfect doing all of them, leaning a hand against the bathroom counter or running it through his wet hair. Each one sets Jeff’s insides on fire a little more, and he wants to stare at them each forever, every little detail of his shoulders and chest, how his abs end with a trail of hair leading downwards. In the last one his cock is in full view, hard in his hand, and Jeff makes an involuntary whimpering noise that makes him cover his mouth even though he’s alone, but no matter what he does he can’t take his eyes off the screen. It takes Jeff a few more minutes than he’d like to admit to remember that Abed’s waiting on the other side of the phone and he should probably answer.

_Thoraxis: Holy fuck, Abed._

_Radar: are these good? i really wasn’t sure_

_Thoraxis: They’re perfect._

_You’re perfect._

_Seriously, you look like a fucking god and I love you so much._

_Radar: not gonna lie it was a little fun_

_i love you too <3_

_Thoraxis: You know I’d try, but I have a feeling taking pictures of myself like that would be a one way ticket to Bad Brain Land._

_Radar: that’s okay, i didn’t expect you to_

_i actually liked it_

_made me feel hot_

_Thoraxis: Well you are hot, so that checks out._

_Wanna come over? I’m pretty sure I promised you something too._

_Radar: right now?_

_^ not a complaint_

_Thoraxis: I’ve already been looking at these pictures for ten minutes, so yeah._

_Radar: cool cool cool_

_i’m on my way_

...

Jeff hears Abed’s little knock at the door so soon he figures he must have flown here. When he opens it he sees that Abed’s hair is still damp from the shower, with a t-shirt and a flannel that don’t even come close to matching, clearly thrown on at random. He flashes a brilliant smile and nearly tackles Jeff with a kiss before he can let him inside. 

“Those _pictures_ , Abed.” Jeff says when they pull apart. “You’re really something else.”

“They were actually kind of hard to take.” Abed admits. “Annie was probably wondering why I was in there so long after my shower.”

“So how do you wanna do this, anyway?” Jeff asks, walking Abed into his bedroom. “It’s your fantasy, not mine.” 

“Can you get undressed?” Abed asks, sitting down on the center of Jeff’s bed.

“Alright,” Jeff nods, suddenly feeling a bit shy with Abed’s wide eyes studying him as he pulls off his shirt, then unbuckles his belt and tugs his pants off as well. 

He gets on the bed in his underwear and socks, considers taking them off before recalling a time Abed told him he looked _cute_ like this and opting to leave them both on, leaning against the headboard.

“Have you ever done anything like this before?” Abed asks, still at an arm’s length from Jeff. 

“I would never in a million years be comfortable enough to do this with anyone but you.” Jeff answers immediately.

“Really?” Abed asks, his voice heavy in his throat.

“Yeah, I’m more than happy to do this if it’s what you’re into, but I feel really _seen_ right now.” Jeff admits, crossing his arms over his chest, then his stomach, then finally letting them sit against the mattress. "In a way no one's allowed to see me but you."

“If you want to stop, that’s fine.” Abed tells him, his eyes softening at Jeff’s nervous expression. "Don't feel like you have to."

“No, I want to.” Jeff answers. "I can do it for you." He takes a shaky breath, and pulls up the pictures on his phone. 

He’s distracted from the real Abed for a moment by the one in the photos, that hot, longing feeling heavy in the pit of his stomach at just the sight of him. Jeff pulls his underwear down his thighs and wraps his hand around the base of his cock, looking up at Abed when he hears him gasp quietly.

“Sorry.” Abed says, his gaze almost clinically focused on Jeff’s erection. “You can just pretend I’m not here.”

Jeff starts to stroke himself slowly, hyperaware of the way Abed’s looking at him despite Jeff’s best efforts to ignore his presence. He’s laid out along the length of the bed, carefully positioned in the most flattering possible angle. After a few seconds he’s fully hard, looking down at the photo and imagining Abed’s soft skin under his hands, the taste of his lips, how it feels to have Abed inside of him, for his long fingers to be the ones wrapped around Jeff’s cock.

“ _Abed_.” Jeff moans, looking up at the real person in front of him that he nearly forgot was there, watching him intently.

“Keep going, you’re doing so good, Jeff.” Abed says lowly, palming himself through his jeans.

He takes the encouragement to heart, speeding his hand up, and he can feel the desperation rising in him rapidly. As he starts dripping precum he sits up, all thoughts of his appearance long gone, crouching over his cock and breathing heavy, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge.

“Abed, _please_.” Jeff begs, panting as he tears his eyes away from the pictures. “I need you.”

Abed’s staring him down but his mind’s clearly in another place entirely, and he just blinks at first, taking a few seconds to find himself again. As soon as he does he’s at Jeff’s side, a hand rubbing circles into his back.

“Are you close?” Abed asks into his ear. 

All Jeff can do is nod, unable to form the words or stop his hand sliding along the length of his cock.

“You look beautiful like this.” Abed mutters, his voice deeper and rougher than Jeff’s ever heard it.

After a second he starts to suck a mark into the base of Jeff’s neck, still watching him, and the stimulation it brings is all it takes for Jeff to orgasm, coming over his hand and most of his chest. The blissful feeling consumes him, his mind blank and his vision fuzzy, with Abed the only clear thought in his mind. He falls back into Abed’s arms, spent and exhausted, a smile spreading across his face. 

“How do you feel?” Abed asks gently. He grabs a wipe and carefully cleans Jeff off, making a pleased humming noise to himself. 

“ _Amazing_.” Jeff replies. “Can I do anything for you now?”

“Oh I... sorta finished. A while ago.” Abed replies sheepishly.

“Really?” Jeff asks.

“I didn’t even really touch myself. Probably gonna have to wash off later, though.”

“Sorry, I was sort of distracted there.”

“That’s okay.” Abed smiles, wrapping his arms around Jeff’s neck and leaning in close. “I told you this was seriously a fantasy of mine. Plus the whole point is really watching _you_ , not anything else.” 

“Was it what you wanted?”

“Yeah, it was _perfect_.” Abed kisses his cheek, and Jeff feels himself blushing from the praise. “That was probably the best sex I ever had in my life and I didn’t even take my clothes off.”

“I liked it a lot more than I thought I would.” Jeff says. “I felt exposed, but sort of in a good way? Like it was some really personal thing I was sharing with you."

“I’m so happy you liked it too.” Abed whispers, running his hands through Jeff’s hair and kissing the side of his face. “That was beyond hot. You’re so good to me.” 

“Well you did send me some pretty unbelievable pictures.” Jeff smiles, basking in Abed’s close attention as he’s peppered with another dozen kisses.

“I liked _that_ a lot more than I thought I would.” Abed says. “Maybe we’ll have to do both again sometime.”

The thought of Abed sending him more pictures, of them doing _this_ again, makes Jeff's head spin. "Yeah, I think we will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess that's been knocking around in my brain since like august. I'm androidbrittaperry on tumblr!


End file.
